


awake

by wonjin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: (what is it with me and minhee being annoying?), Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, height differences ftw, i love minijeu so much that’s literally it, i should stop writing things on a whim, if you see me being soft at any point mind your business, maybe if minhee stopped being annoying...., seongmin gets annoyed a lot, yet again tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjin/pseuds/wonjin
Summary: Minhee steals Seongmin away for the night.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 45





	awake

**Author's Note:**

> walking around at night doesn’t sound like that good of an idea but oh well just maybe don’t do it irl ok cool
> 
> also i didn’t proofread this so if you see any mistakes... no you didn’t

Of course, the one time Seongmin forgets to put his phone on silent before bed, he gets woken up by a call. People barely call him during the day, so why are they calling when he’s trying to sleep? With his eyes still closed, he blindly reached for his phone, and answered the call. He didn’t even check who it was.  
“Hello?” From his voice, it was obvious he was still half asleep. He heard a familiar chuckle.  
“Hey, shortie. Did I wake you?” Seongmin groaned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Minhee, what are you doing? It’s like, 2am!” Minhee cleared his throat.  
“It’s only one, actually.” Seongmin thought he could hear footsteps coming from the other line.  
“That doesn’t-“ Minhee decided to interrupt Seongmin’s complaints.  
“Anyway, I’m outside.”  
“Wh- You’re outside? As in, outside of my house?” Minhee’s footsteps stopped.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Seongmin sat up, suddenly forgetting how tired he was.  
“Okay, why? Are you okay?” Minhee grunted, and Seongmin assumed that was him hopping over the fence to the back of the house.  
“I’m fine, I just got bored and couldn’t sleep. Do you wanna come for a walk with me?” Seongmin didn’t understand why Minhee decided to leave the house at 1am to cure his boredom.  
“I don’t know... I don’t wanna get in trouble.”  
“Nobody will know if you don’t tell them, babe.” Seongmin could hear the smirk on Minhee’s face. He bit his bottom lip.  
“Yeah...” Minhee exhaled.  
“Look, just come to your window.” Seongmin threw his blanket off his small body, and waddled over to the window, like Minhee said. Opening the curtains, he was greeted by the sight of the dark backyard. Minhee’s figure was hard to see, but Seongmin could just about make his body out. Seongmin waved, and he waved back. “So?” Seongmin slightly flinched at Minhee’s voice, because he momentarily forgot that he had his phone pressed against his ear, and didn’t pay attention to Minhee holding up his own. Seongmin was silent for a split second, pretending to think when he actually knew the answer. He’s known for a while now that Minhee was awfully persuasive when he wanted to be.  
“Wait there, okay? I’ll come.” Seongmin’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness since he’d been looking at it, and that made it easier to see the smile on Minhee’s face.  
“I’ll be here. See you in a minute.”  
“Bye.” Seongmin walked away from his window, and went to hang up the phone, but he saw that Minhee already did. He made a beeline to look in the mirror, and he let out an audible gasp. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, but he didn’t have much time to do anything about it. He hopelessly brushed through his hair with his fingers, trying to fix it as best as he could. Minhee probably wouldn’t mind it, but Seongmin still wanted to look like a human being. He sighed, and looked down at his body. The clothes he was sleeping in were good enough, since there wasn’t particularly going to be a lot of people walking through the streets. All he had to do was find his shoes, and sneak out the back door. Simple. Well, maybe it would’ve been if his door wasn’t so loud and he had to pause for a second to make sure he didn’t wake anybody up. And once the door was open, he had to close it again, very slowly. Bit luckily, he was quite light, so his footsteps weren’t very loud. So at least that was something. He successfully tiptoed down the stairs, and picked his shoes up from where they were by the front door. He leaned against the wall to slip them on, and dashed to the back of the house. He unlocked the back door, and stepped outside. And although he was expecting to see him, the sight of Minhee just standing there in the darkness did give him a little shock.  
“There you are.” The taller boy immediately opened his arms, and Seongmin smiled, closing the back door again and running towards him. He wrapped his arms around Minhee’s waist. He was the perfect height to bury his face in the crook of Minhee’s neck.  
“Hi.” His voice was slightly muffled against the material of Minhee’s hoodie. The smaller boy lifted his head and looked up at him.  
“I’m glad you came out. I was getting lonely.” Minhee stroked the back of Seongmin’s head. Seongmin leaned into his touch.  
“It would’ve been rude of me to say no.” Minhee nodded, biting his bottom lip. “But, I did miss you.”  
“I missed you too. You look really cute.”  
“So do you.” Seongmin stood on his toes, trying to get level with Minhee. Minhee chuckled, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He bent his neck down to make Seongmin’s job easier. Since kissing when you greet each other is something most couples do, Seongmin was determined to think of something more original to do when he and Minhee started dating. So, instead, they just boop their noses together. A little chuckle came from Minhee.  
“Let’s go?” Seongmin just nodded, freeing himself from Minhee’s grasp. Minhee walked over to the fence, hopping over it once again. Seongmin could’ve just unlocked the gate, but to look cool in front of Minhee, he tried to climb over too. It was harder than it looked. To be fair, Minhee’s legs were like two feet long, so he could just basically step over. Slowly, and carefully, Seongmin managed to get over the fence into the front yard.  
“You make it look so easy.” He panted. Minhee put his arm over Seongmin’s shoulders.  
“You did it, though.”  
“I guess so.” Seongmin’s eyes landed on Minhee’s wrist. More specifically, what he had on it. “You’re wearing the bracelet I made you?” Minhee raised an eyebrow.  
“Of course I am. I like it.” Seongmin grabbed into Minhee’s hand, and studied his wrist closer. He pressed a kiss against the back of Minhee’s hand.  
“You’re so sweet.” He mumbled. Minhee decided to return the affection, kissing Seongmin’s soft cheek.  
“Not as sweet as you.” He squeezed Seongmin’s upper arm. “Now, come on.” 

Seongmin and Minhee’s aimless wandering landed them on some random wall, sitting and looking up at the sky. Minhee patted Seongmin’s leg, so the younger would look at him instead.  
“Which star do you like most?” Seongmin pointed at the first one he noticed.  
“That one. Because it’s bright and cool.” Minhee licked his lips.  
“Good choice.” Seongmin sniffled, the natural coldness of nighttime causing him to cuddle up against the older’s side for some more warmth.  
“What about you?” Minhee shrugged.  
“I’m not sure. Can I tell you the truth?” Seongmin linked one of his arms with Minhee’s.  
“Go ahead.”  
“You know how, when you look at the stars, every one you see is actually already dead? People always see that as something depressing, but, do you wanna hear what I think?” Seongmin just nodded, eyes wide. “Yeah, they might’ve died by now, but the fact that we can still see them just means they were so bright when they were alive, that their image is still shining. And I don’t know about you, but I think that’s beautiful.” Seongmin’s mouth fell open.  
“Holy shit. I never thought of it that way.” He just watched his boyfriend’s lips curl into a small grin.  
“See, I’m not just a pretty face.” Minhee rubbed Seongmin’s hands, trying to give them some warmth.  
“So, if you think of it that way, stars are kinda like people? If they’re bright enough when they’re alive, then they’ll last long after they’re gone.” Minhee hummed.  
“That’s right.” Seongmin’s eyes focused back on the sky, where the moon and the stars were glistening.  
“Well, then, it is pretty.” He felt Minhee press his lips against the top of his head. “And, I hate to ruin this moment, but I kinda need to pee.” Minhee snorted, shaking his head.  
“We could go to McDonald’s or something, it’ll still be open. Maybe I could get some nuggets too.” Seongmin clapped his hands.  
“Ooh, nuggs! Yes!” Minhee moved his head, gesturing for them to get up and leave.  
“It’s not far from here, if you think you can make it.” Seongmin bashfully punched Minhee on the arm.  
“I can.”  
“Okay, good. Hurry, then.” Minhee slowly stood up, and Seongmin did the same. Seongmin shuddered, the cold air hitting him a lot more when he was walking. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. Just cold.” Minhee took this opportunity to show of how much of a gentleman he was. He pulled his hoodie over his head, and handed it over to Seongmin.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that.” He cleared his throat. Seongmin gripped the material in his hands.  
“Wait, are you sure? I can wear this?”  
“Yeah. It’ll definitely be big, though.” Seongmin slightly hesitantly slipped Minhee’s hoodie over his torso. It definitely was big, but he loved it.  
“It’ll keep me warmer, at least.” Minhee couldn’t stop the smile on his face from growing. Somehow, Seongmin looked even smaller.  
“It suits you.” Seongmin scoffed, pushing Minhee slightly away from him. He pulled the hood up, covering most of his face.  
“Shut up.” He held his arm out, still wanting to hold onto Minhee while he was standing away from him. Minhee rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Seongmin’s hand.  
“You’re a baby.” He pulled gently on Seongmin’s arm, getting them closer together again. Seongmin just whined. “What?”  
“You’re annoying. And I can’t be bothered with walking.” Minhee tutted.  
“I could carry you if you wanted me to.” Seongmin shook his head, and even with his head being completely covered by the hood, Minhee could see his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.  
“No way.” Seongmin ripped his hand out of Minhee’s grip and crossed his arms. Minhee quickly grabbed onto him again.  
“Why? I could give you a piggyback! You’re not heavy or anything.” Seongmin just mumbled something incomprehensible, and threw his hands up.  
“As long as you promise not to drop me.” Minhee stopped in his tracks, a smile on his face.  
“I’d never.” He bent his knees, getting low to the ground so that Seongmin could reach his back. Seongmin stood still for a second, deciding whether this was a good idea or not, but ended up hopping onto Minhee’s back anyway. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck, and he felt his legs being gripped tightly. “You comfy up there?” Seongmin nodded, even though Minhee couldn’t see him.  
“Very. Is this how you see the world?” From where he was, he could smell Minhee’s sweet shampoo.  
“I guess so. But don’t get too used to it, I can’t carry you forever.” They both shared a laugh, and they walked, (or rather, Minhee walked,) in near silence for a few minutes. After a short while, the huge, unmistakable sign was in sight.  
“Ah, the golden arches.” Seongmin whispered. Minhee carried Seongmin all the way to the doors, before slowly dropping him down. Once Seongmin’s feet touched the ground, he ran through the doors. He went straight into the direction of the bathrooms.  
“Do you still want nuggets?” Minhee’s yelling seemed to scare the all of the tired looking workers, and they quickly stood up straight.  
“Yes! I’ll take any sauce!” Minhee sauntered over to the counter.  
“Got it.” He offered a pitiful smile to the poor guy at the counter. “Sorry for the noise. Can I just get two 10-piece nuggets, please?” Minhee preemptively reached into his back pocket to get some money out, while the worker pushed buttons on the screen in front of him. Minhee handed over a five before he could even speak. The guy put the money away in the register.  
“Is your friend okay?” Minhee waved once of his hands.  
“Oh, yeah. He just, uh, really needed to pee.” He nodded and stepped back from the counter slightly, just to see if there was any sign of Seongmin returning. Funnily enough, the short boy was just then turning the corner out of the bathrooms and back to the main part of the restaurant. He was wiping his wet hands against his pants.  
“Did you get the nuggs?”  
“Yes, Seongmin.”  
“Cool. I’ve got some major munchies.” The worker’s eyes widened, but he just hummed knowingly. Seongmin realised what he just said. “Wait, no! No. I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry, I’m only sixteen, I don’t do that stuff.” Minhee looked down at his feet.  
“Oh... Okay.” The worker walked away, and Seongmin whimpered.  
“That was almost bad.” Minhee slowly lifted his head back up.  
“You should really think more about how you’re wording things before you say them.”  
“Sorry.” Seongmin pulled his sleeves down so they were covering his hands completely. Minhee let out a small sound, similar to a laugh.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He moved so he was directly behind Seongmin, and placed his chin on top of the the other’s head. 

A sigh of disappointment fell from Seongmin’s mouth, as he picked up the final chicken nugget in the box.  
“You didn’t last nearly long enough...” He was hesitant, but he moved it closer to his mouth, but he stopped it mere centimetres away. “Hee, what are you doing?” Minhee dropped his last nugget into the momentarily empty box Seongmin was holding.  
“I’m kinda full. So you can have my last one too.”  
“Wh- I don’t want to take yours! Take it back, please.” Seongmin outstretched the box in Minhee’s direction.  
“No, I want you to eat them both!” Seongmin groaned.  
“You’re so difficult! But, fine.” Seongmin was frowning, but he still shoved both of the nuggets into his mouth.  
“Your cheeks look cute.” Minhee commented, making Seongmin smack him on the leg. “Is that good?” Seongmin tried to say yes, but he didn’t want to speak with his mouth full. “I’m glad to hear that, then.” Minhee rubbed Seongmin’s shoulder, almost making the boy choke. Thankfully, though, he swallowed without any incidents.  
“I’m actually kinda glad you decided to give me your last one, ten probably would’ve have been good enough.” Seongmin felt slightly uneasy, due to Minhee wordlessly staring at him. “Hello? Can I help you?” Minhee shrugged.  
“I’m just admiring the view.” Seongmin shuddered.  
“Ew.” Minhee leaned back against the bench they were sitting on.  
“Can’t you let me be cheesy at least once?” Seongmin mimicked his actions.  
“No. It’s gross.” Minhee’s hand found its way up to Seongmin’s head, messing his hair up slightly.  
“You love it! And you love me.” He leaned towards Seongmin, and Seongmin ended up getting distracted by all of the perfect features Minhee had. His long eyelashes, his dark eyes, his cute nose, his pretty lips and, the most outstanding of them all, the freckles that were placed all over his face. _God, those freckles._ Seongmin may have been getting annoyed pretty much all night, but there was no doubt about it, Minhee was his favourite person in the world. And he didn’t say it out loud much, but he did love him. Seongmin absentmindedly grabbed onto Minhee’s face, holding both of his cheeks.  
“You might be right about that, you know.” Minhee tilted his head to the side, and made the move to kiss Seongmin first. Every movement was soft, with some slight uncertainty behind it. Minhee put a hand on Seongmin’s waist. Seongmin couldn’t even form a coherent thought, his head was all over the place. It almost felt surreal to him, whenever he felt Minhee’s lips come in contact with his, it’s like he was somewhere else. A breeze blew past, and it sent a chill down Minhee’s spine. He smiled and pulled away slowly.  
“We should probably get you home, huh?” Seongmin hopelessly tried to avoid Minhee’s burning gaze.  
“I guess so.”  
“Come on then, little bunny.” Minhee stood up, and grabbed at the air, gesturing for Seongmin to come to him. Seongmin got up and threw the box he had into a nearby trash can. He followed Minhee when he started to walk. He grabbed onto Minhee’s hand, holding it tightly, so he couldn’t slip away. They spoke about little things while they walked back to Seongmin’s house. But, the more the thought, the more Seongmin felt like there was something he had to say.  
“I do love you, you know.” Minhee paused.  
“I love you too, but... Where did that come from?” He resumed walking. Seongmin pulled a leaf off a random tree they were passing. He just threw it on the ground.  
“I just wanted to make sure you knew.”  
“I did. Still, hearing you say it gives me a little bit of a kick.” Seongmin grumbled, looking around at the familiar streets. Minhee pointed a finger at him. “Oh, now, don’t even think about taking it back! No take backs!”  
“Idiot...” Seongmin pushed Minhee’s hand away. “Why would I want to take it back?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you sm for reading!  
> the soft spot i have for minijeu is unbelievable like i think about them so??? much???  
> idk if there’s many people that write them as like a romantic relationship??? but hey i did  
> if you liked the fic then please leave a comment or kudos or something so i know! or you can talk to me on twitter (@oecravity) if you want to! :]  
> thanks again and i’ll see you! <3


End file.
